Remember Me
by SavageVolpe
Summary: He wants to forget, he wants to so much. One certain memory though, makes him realize what doing so would really mean.


Author's Notes: Huzzah, started at 3 in the morning because my friend sent me the song and it goes on from there. Dedicated to the lovely Ran-chan, cause she is the one you gave me the song…that and she just owns :3

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the song "Remember" Sung by Josh Groban for the end of the movie "Troy"

Warnings: An extremely mild serving of shounen-ai. Maybe slight ooc-ness.

Summary: Memories keep haunting him. The memories won't go away when so desperately wanted. One memory though, casts a realization over his clouded mind.

XXxXxX

The sky was heavy and dark; few stars were sewn in the velvety fabric. Lady moon was nowhere to be seen as misty grey clouds shrouded the land below in thick darkness. A solitary figure was seated on top a rock that was on a large cliff. The swirling blues of the ocean crashed harshly against the rocky wall while the wind blew cold salt air in every direction. Still, the figure sat unmoving, staring at the dark ocean before him. His mind was in no state for registering any feeling but numbness, which wasn't because of where he was located. Dried trails of salt water graced the figures tanned cheek, not courtesy of the ocean. No. The feeling of numbness was his. The soaked sleeve and scarf was solely his property also.

A shaking 'why' passed through lips, which haven't been parted in a day. The figure closed his eyes suddenly screaming to the tossing ocean. "Why!" He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead against them as tears began to form in his eyes. He clutched his legs tighter to himself, trying to disappear in a tight ball. He spoke lowly with tears shaking his normally stoic voice. "How…do I…go on…"

Memories ran through his mind, seemingly mocking him. They showed him what he had and will never have again. He wanted to forget. He wanted to never recall those happy incidents because he was alone.

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the dark fabric of his lap as a voice broke through the sounds around him. It was soft and uncertain, but it was clearly there singing to him.

_Remember  
__I will still be here  
__As long as you hold me__  
In your memory _

The figure raised his head fully to the raging ocean, realizing that it was him, whom was singing. The words coming from yet another memory. _I don't want to though…_He rested his chin on his knees, and continued to sing anyways. His voice was timid as he struggled to obey his own words.

_Remember  
__When your dreams have ended  
__Time can be transcended__  
Just remember me _

The night sky was gradually turning lighter as the day was creeping up. The feeling of heaviness from the darkened night was slipping away. The winds still circled the ground and ocean, leaving nothing at rest. He kept singing, his voice becoming stronger.

_I am the one star that keeps burning  
__So brightly  
__It is the last light to fade into the rising sun  
__I'm with you__  
Whenever you tell my story  
__For I am all I've done_

He glanced up at the sky, and an almost invisible smile graced the singing lips. There was his star, just as he was told one average night. Glowing faintly, defying the sun's rays by clinging onto the darkness. It was the one star that stole your gaze away from the oncoming sunset. It was the one star that seemed to roguishly twinkle when it knew it got your attention.

_Remember, I will still be here  
__As long as you hold me  
__In your memory__  
Remember me_

He watched the sun's ray finally cover his star when he thought a voice spoke to him. He remained calm and stopped singing. His eyes were still set to the sea but his ears were now focused intently on the seemingly familiar voice. The wind blew harshly past his ears and caused a shudder to coarse through him. Another gust touched his ears and his eyes widened when that voice called to him again. He loosened his tight grip on his legs and complied with the voice.

_I am that one voice in the cold wind  
__That whispers and if you listen__  
You'll hear me call across the sky  
__As long as I still can reach out  
__And touch you  
__Then I will never die_

The grip on his legs was soon released and his eyes drifted shut. The voice no longer frightened him, but empowered him to sing with more confidence, knowing that it was there to back him up. He let his eyes remain close even when he felt the presence of another, he just kept on singing.

_Remember  
__I'll never leave you  
__If you will only__  
Remember me _

In a trance from the comforting feeling of the voice with him, he stood from the rock. He neared the edge of the cliff opening his eyes to gaze at the calming ocean. He placed a hand on his shoulder as if holding onto another's and let his voice mesh with the now tranquil wind.

_Remember  
__I will still be here  
__As long as you hold me  
__In your memory _

His voice grew strong even as tears began to sting the corner of his eyes. He closed them and clutched the 'hand' upon his shoulder, singing with nothing being held back.

_Remember  
__When your dreams have ended  
__Time can be transcended  
__I live forever _

Memories reentered his mind and the tears finally fell to the earth. He raised his chin up and smiled as the wind touched his wet cheeks. The past still playing vividly in his head he let the wind guide his direction back to the rock. He began to slowly walk back to it as the surrounding nature sang to him softly.

_Remember me_

He stopped about a foot short of the rock and watched smiling as the vines growing on the rock began to curl upwards. The feeling of numbness was gone from his heart as he closed his eyes leaning into the caress of wind.

_Remember me_

He stepped forward and opened his eyes to gaze down at the rock. He reached out and held his hand above the object that lay there. He looked uncertain as to pick it up or leave it there. He felt warmth hovering over his own hand and a familiar presence wrapped it's self around him, guiding him to take the item. He picked it up and any remaining doubt of letting the memories remain washed it's self away.

He wiped his sleeve across his cheeks and let a true smile touch his lips. He walked away from the cliff towards the woods. His memories were now serving as not a torture device but a pleasant treasure to be carefully hidden for oneself.

He stopped just at the rim of the trees, stealing another glance to the rising sun. Another smile graced his lips as he saw the ghost of a figure, silhouetted against the reds of the sky. The calm wind toying with the outline giving the illusion that the figure was letting it play with its hair as it watched the ocean.

_Remember me_

"I will…" He turned back to the forest and looked down to the rose in his hand. "Forever my love…" He closed his eyes and in an instant was gone from sight, leaving the illusion to gaze off at the horizon, leaving his doubts behind and dashing away to rejoin society. He was going to the people who remained so he could share his memories when appropriate. He knew now, by keeping them alive that the other would be there and alive as day they met, that the memories were only painful cause he believed them to be.

The night predicted the day to be lonesome and dreary. Predictions are nothing but that, predictions. The sun continued to rise brilliantly as the ghostly figure stood watching. It's outline beginning to fade as a rueful smile touched its lips. A voice came through the spiritual lips before the wind fully wiped away the contour of the figure. "Thank you…"

XXxXxXx

Author's Notes: Well, guess you just found out that I cannot write songfics XD Sorry you had to find out this way, I mean I could have told you at the beginning but I doubt you would have listened and stopped reading. So, now that you're here, please review?. You can tell me what I need to improve on and whatnot, would be much appreciated :3 Also, if for some reason the couple did not quite click in your head…it's Hiei and Kurama. Though, I was seriously pondering on making this a JinxTouya. Once again, please review :3


End file.
